One for the money
by Nala Matter
Summary: Aunque nunca ha visto unas esposas de cerca y la única arma que conoce es el spray de autodefensa, eso no le impide asumir la caza y captura del fugitivo más escurridizo de la empresa: el ex policía antivicio y sospechoso de asesinato Edward Masen, el sexy e irresistible Edward Masen que la sedujo y la dejó tirada en el instituto.
1. Capítulo 1: Edward jodido Masen

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Janet Evanovich.**

**Uno por el dinero**

**Summary: Conoce a Bella Swan, de Trenton, New Jersey. Bella toma una medida de urgencia: recurrir al indeseable de su primo Mike para que le haga un hueco en su agencia de fianzas. Su nuevo trabajo, de cazarecompensas, consistirá en encontrar y llevar ante la justicia a clientes que no comparezcan en los juicios después de haber sido puestos en libertad bajo fianza. Aunque nunca ha visto unas esposas de cerca y la única arma que conoce es el spray de autodefensa, eso no le impide asumir la caza y captura del fugitivo más escurridizo de la empresa: el ex policía antivicio y sospechoso de asesinato Edward Masen, el sexy e irresistible Edward Masen que la sedujo y la dejó tirada en el instituto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Edward jodido Masen**

**...**

Hay hombres que entran en la vida de una mujer y se la arruinan para siempre. Eso hizo Edward Masen con la mía. No para siempre, pero sí periódicamente.

Masen y yo nacimos y nos criamos en un barrio obrero de frentón llamado el «Burgo». Era una zona de casas adosadas y estrechas con patios pequeños; predominaban los coches americanos y las familias de ascendencia italiana, aunque había suficientes húngaros y alemanes para contrarrestar la endogamia. En suma, el lugar perfecto para comprar calzones o jugar a la lotería clandestina. Si uno tenía que vivir en Trenton, no era mal sitio para criar a los hijos.

De pequeña rara vez jugaba con Edward Masen, que vivía a dos manzanas de distancia y me llevaba dos años.

— Apártate de los Masen —me advirtió mi madre—; no son de fiar. He oído lo que hacen con las chicas cuando están a solas con ellas.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Pregunté entusiasmada.

— No quieres saberlo. Cosas terribles, cosas desagradables.

A partir de ese momento vi a Edward Masen con una mezcla de terror y curiosidad lasciva que rayaba en la admiración. Dos semanas más tarde, a mis seis años, con las rodillas temblorosas y un nudo en el estómago, seguí a Masen hasta el garaje de su padre, pues me había prometido enseñarme un nuevo juego.

El garaje de los Masen, un descuidado cobertizo, se hallaba en el borde de su terreno. Era un sitio lastimoso, iluminado por un único rayo de luz que se filtraba a través de una ventana cubierta de mugre. Dentro el aire olía a moho, a neumáticos desechados y a lubricante usado. El garaje de los Masen, cuya misión nunca fue albergar los coches de la familia, servía para propósitos muy distintos. El viejo Masen lo utilizaba para azotar a sus hijos; éstos se escondían entre sus cuatro paredes para entregarse a los placeres solitarios, y allí me llevó Edward Masen, a mí, Isabella Swan, para jugar a los trenecitos.

— ¿Cómo se llama este juego? —Pregunté.

— Chu-chu —contestó, ya de rodillas y con la cabeza hundida bajo mi falda rosa—. Tú eres el túnel y yo soy el tren.

Supongo que esto dice algo sobre mi personalidad: que no soy muy dada a aceptar consejos, o que nací con un superávit de curiosidad, o tal vez aleo que tiene que ver con la rebelión, el aburrimiento o el desayuno. En todo caso, ocurrió una sola vez y resulto realmente decepcionante, puesto que sólo me toco ser el túnel, y yo quería ser el tren.

Diez años más tarde Edward Masen vivía todavía a dos manzanas de mi casa. Había crecido, era alto y perverso, con ojos que tan pronto se parecían a un fuego como al chocolate que se funde en la boca. En el pecho lucía el tatuaje de un águila, contoneaba el culo prieto y las estrechas caderas, y se le conocía por sus manos rápidas y sus dedos hábiles.

Mi mejor amiga, Tanya Denali, me comentó que había oído decir que la lengua de Masen era como un lagarto.

— ¡Caray! ¿Y qué significa eso? —Pregunté.

— No dejes que te coja a solas o lo sabrás. Una vez que lo hace, puedes darte por perdida.

No lo había visto mucho desde que jugamos en aquella ocasión a los trenecitos, y supuse que había ampliado su repertorio de juegos sexuales. Me acerqué más a Tanya, esperando lo peor.

— No te referirás a violación, ¿verdad?

— ¡Estoy hablando de lujuria! SÍ quiere tenerte, estás perdida; el tío es irresistible.

Aparte del manoseo de _ya sabéis quién_ a mis seis años, nadie me había tocado. Me estaba guardando para el matrimonio, o al menos para la universidad.

— Soy virgen —contesté, como si fuese una novedad—, y estoy segura de que no se mete con vírgenes.

— ¡Justamente se especializa en vírgenes! El roce de sus dedos las pone como un flan.

Dos semanas más tarde, Edward Masen entró en la pastelería donde yo trabajaba cada día al salir del instituto, la Tasty Pastry, en la avenida Hamilton. Compro un _pastel,_ me dijo que se había alistado en la marina y me encandiló hasta tal punto que cuatro minutos después de cerrar me encontré en el suelo de la Tasty Pastry, sin bragas y detrás de una caja llena de eclairs de chocolate.

La siguiente vez que lo vi, yo era tres años mayor. Iba camino del centro comercial, conduciendo el Byick de mi padre, cuando vislumbré a Masen frente a la carnicería de Giovichínni. Aceleré a fondo, subí a la acera y lo golpeé por detrás con el parachoques delantero. Frené y me apeé para evaluar los daños.

— ¿Te he roto algo?

Estaba tumbado sobre el pavimento, mirando por debajo de mi falda.

— Mi pierna... —dijo lastimero.

— Bien. —Dije yo, seria.

Me volví, subí al Buick y me dirigí hacia el centro comercial.

Atribuyo el incidente a un ataque de enajenación temporal, y quiero que sepan que desde entonces no he atropellado a nadie.

En los meses de invierno, el viento azotaba la avenida Hamilton, Edward Masen pasaba gimiendo por delante de las ventanas y depositaba basura sobre las aceras y las entradas de las tiendas. En los meses de verano, el aire permanecía quieto y húmedo, saturado de polución. Resplandecía sobre el cemento caliente y derretía el alquitrán de las calles. Las cigarras zumbaban, los contenedores de basura apestaban y una neblina polvorienta permanecía suspendida permanentemente sobre los campos de softball del estado. En mi opinión, todo eso formaba parte de la gran aventura que suponía vivir en Nueva Jersey.

Esa tarde decidí pasar por alto la acumulación de ozono típica del mes de agosto que solía engancharse al fondo de mi garganta, y conducir mi Mazda Miata, con la capota baja. El aire acondicionado salía a ráfagas, yo cantaba acompañando a Paúl Simón, mi largo cabello castaño ondeaba y se enredaba frenéticamente en torno a mi cara, mis gafas Oakíey ocultaban fríamente mis ojos verdes siempre alerta, y pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

Era domingo e iba a cenar a casa de mis padres. Me detuve en un semáforo, miré por el espejo retrovisor y maldije al descubrir a Mike Newton dos coches más atrás, en un sedán negro. Apoyé la frente en el volante.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Newton y yo fuimos al mismo instituto. Ya entonces era un gusano, y seguía siéndolo. Por desgracia, era un gusano con una causa justa, pues me había retrasado en los pagos del Miata y Newton trabajaba para la compañía de recuperación.

Seis meses antes, cuando compré el coche, me iba bien, tenía un bonito apartamento y entradas para los partidos de los Rangers. Y de pronto, me despidieron. Se me acabó el dinero, se me acabó el crédito. Volví a mirar por el retrovisor, apreté los dientes y puse el freno de emergencia. Mike era como el humo: cuando uno trataba de cogerlo, se evaporaba, y yo no pensaba dejar pasar esta última oportunidad de negociar. Salí del coche, me disculpé con el conductor que iba detrás de mí, y me dirigí a buen paso hacia Newton.

— Isabella Swan —dijo Newton con tono de alegría y falsa sorpresa—, ¡Qué placer! —Apoyé las manos sobre el techo de su coche y lo miré a través de la ventanilla abierta.

— Mike, voy a cenar en casa de mis padres. No me quitarías el coche mientras estoy con ellos, ¿verdad? Sería una mezquindad por tu parte.

— Soy mezquino, lo sabes, por eso tengo esta maravilla de trabajo. Soy capaz de casi cualquier cosa.

El semáforo cambió y el conductor que iba detrásde Newton hizo sonar el claxon.

— Quizá podamos llegar a un trato.

— Ese trato, ¿te incluye desnuda?

Me imaginé cogiéndole la nariz y retorciéndosela hasta que chillara como un cerdo. El problema era que para hacerlo tendría que tocarlo. Sería mejor un enfoque más moderado.

— Déjame guardar el coche esta noche y te lo llevaré mañana por la mañana.

— Ni hablar. Eres demasiado furtiva, y llevo cinco días persiguiendo este coche.

— En ese caso, uno más no importa.

— Esperaré hasta que me demuestres tu agradecimiento, ¿sabes a qué me refiero? —Sentí deseos de vomitar.

— Olvídalo. Llévate el coche. De hecho, puedes llevártelo ahora mismo. Iré a casa de mis padres caminando.

Newton no paraba de mirarme los pechos. Gasto una talla noventa, respetable pero no precisamente sobrecogedora con mi metro setenta y dos de estatura. Vestía shorts elásticos negros y un enorme Jersey de hockey. No podía decirse que fuese un conjunto seductor, pero eso no impidió que Mike me devorara con los ojos.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y advertí que le faltaba una muela.

— Supongo que podría esperar a mañana. Después de todo, fuimos al instituto juntos.

— Aja —fue todo lo que conseguí decir. Cinco minutos más tarde, doblé en la Rooseveit, a dos manzanas de la casa de mis padres, y sentí que las obligaciones familiares ya me absorbían, tiraban de mí hacia el centro del barrio. Era una comunidad de familias bien avenidas, llena de seguridad, amor, estabilidad y el bienestar que proporcionan los rituales. En el reloj del tablero vi que llegaba con siete minutos de retraso y el deseo de gritar me dijo que había llegado a casa.

Aparqué junto al bordillo y observé el estrecho dúplex de dos plantas, la celosía del porche delantero y los toldos de aluminio. Desde hacía cuarenta años, la mitad de la casa perteneciente a los Swan era amarilla, con tejado de tablillas marrones. El pórtico de hormigón estaba flanqueado por arbustos de mundillo. A lo largo del porche habían plantado geranios rojos equidistantes los unos de los otros. Se trataba más bien de un apartamento, con la sala al frente, el comedor, en medio, y la cocina, detrás. Arriba, tres dormitorios y un cuarto de baño. Era una casita bien cuidada, envuelta en olores de cocina, con demasiados muebles y satisfecha con su destino.

La señora Cope, pensionista que sólo podía permitirse colores de saldo, había pintado su lado de la casa verde lima. Mi madre me aguardaba de pie ante la puerta mosquitera.

— ¡Isabella! —Exclamó—. ¿Qué haces ahí, sentada en el coche? Te has retrasado y sabes que tu padre odia comer tarde. Las patatas están enfriándose y la carne ya debe de estar seca.

La comida es importante en el barrio. La luna gira alrededor de la tierra, la tierra gira alrededor del sol, y el barrio gira alrededor de la carne asada. Desde que recuerdo, dos kilos de cuartos traseros, cocidos a la perfección y servidos a las seis en punto han controlado la vida de mis padres.

La abuela Beth se hallaba a medio metro detrás de mi madre.

— Tengo que conseguirme un par de ésos —comentó después de echar un vistazo a mis shorts—. Todavía tengo las piernas bonitas, ¿sabes? —Se recogió la falda y se miró las rodillas—, ¿qué opinas? ¿Crees que vería bien con uno de esos pantalones de ciclista?

Las rodillas de la abuela Beth semejaban pomos de puerta. Cuando era joven era una belleza, pero los años le habían aflojado la piel y convertido los huesos en palillos. De todos modos, si quería ponerse pantalones de ciclista, no veía por qué no podía hacerlo. En mi opinión, ésa era una de las múltiples ventajas de vivir en Nueva Jersey: hasta a las ancianas se les permitían ser extravagantes.

Mi padre gruñó disgustado en la cocina, donde estaba cortando la carne.

— ¡Pantalones de ciclista! —Refunfuñó, y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano—. ¡Ja!

Dos años antes, cuando las arterias bloqueadas por la grasa enviaron al abuelo Joe al cielo, la abuela Beth había ido a vivir, de manera permanente, a casa de mis padres. Mi padre lo aceptaba con una mezcla de estoicismo típicamente europeo, y refunfuñeos carentes de tacto.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión me habló de un perro que tuvo en su infancia. Según él, el perro era el más feo, el más viejo de todos y tenía un cerebro de chorlito, padecía incontinencia e iba goteando orines por todas partes. Tenía los dientes podridos, las caderas artríticas y bajo su pelambre se amontonaban enormes tumores de grasa. Un día el abuelo Swan lo llevó detrás del garaje y lo mató de un tiro. Sospecho que mi padre se imaginaba haciendo lo mismo con la abuela Beth.

— Deberías usar vestidos —me dijo mi madre mientras llevaba a la mesa una fuente de judías tiernas y cebolletas—. Tienes treinta años y todavía te vistes como una adolescente. ¿Cómo piensas atrapar a un hombre?

— Eso es porque tu marido era como una patada en el culo —opinó la abuela Beth.

Estuve de acuerdo. Mi ex marido era una patada en el culo, sobre todo cuando lo pillé en flagrante delito sobre la mesa del comedor con Joyce Barnhardt.

— He oído decir que el chico de Tina Yorkie se ha separado de su esposa —comentó mi madre—. Recuerdas a Erick Yorkie, ¿verdad? —Sabía adónde quería ir a parar y no deseaba seguirle el juego.

— No voy a salir con Erick Yorkie, ni lo pienses.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo Erick Yorkie?

Erick Yorkie era un carnicero calvo y gordo, y supongo que estaba comportándome como una esnob, pero me costaba pensar en términos románticos en un hombre que se pasaba el día destripando pollos. Mi madre continuó:

— De acuerdo, pero, ¿y Ben Cheney? Lo vi en la tintorería y me preguntó por ti. Creo que le interesas. Podría invitarlo a tomar el té. —Con mi suerte, lo más probable era que ya lo hubiese invitado y que en ese momento estuviese dando vueltas a la manzana mascando caramelos.

— No quiero hablar de Ben Cheney, tengo que contaros algo, una mala noticia...

Había dado largas al asunto, por temor a hablar de ello. Mi madre se llevó una mano a la boca.

— ¡Te has encontrado un bulto en el pecho! —Nadie en la familia se había hallado nunca un bulto en el pecho, pero mi madre siempre estaba alerta.

— Mi pecho está bien. El problema es mi trabajo.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu trabajo?

— No tengo. Me despidieron.

— ¡Te despidieron! —Mi madre inhaló hondo—. ¿Cómo es posible? Era un trabajo muy bueno, te encantaba.

Era encargada de compras de E.E. Martín, la tienda de lencería, y trabajaba en Newark, que no es precisamente un paraíso. En realidad, era a mi madre a quien le encantaba el trabajo, pues se lo imaginaba como algo emocionante, cuando de hecho me pasaba el tiempo regateando el precio de las braguitas de nailon. E.E. Martin estaba muy lejos de ser una tienda de lencería fina.

— Yo, en tu lugar, no me preocuparía —aseguró mi madre—. Siempre hay trabajo para una encargada de compras.

— Te equivocas; no hay trabajo para las encargadas de compras.

Sobre todo para las que trabajaban en E.E. Martín. Haber estado empleada en esa tienda me hacía tan atractiva como una leprosa. E.E. Martín no había untado a los funcionarios ese invierno y, como resultado de ello, se hicieron públicas sus relaciones con la mafia. Al director ejecutivo lo acusaron de prácticas ilegales, y la empresa fue comprada por Baldicott, Inc. Sin tener ninguna culpa, me pusieron de patitas en la calle.

— Llevo seis meses sin trabajo.

— ¡Seis meses! ¡Y yo, sin saberlo! ¡Tu propia madre no sabía que estabas en la calle!

— No estoy en la calle, he estado haciendo trabajos temporales, como archivista y cosas así.

Y yendo cuesta abajo. Me había inscrito en todas las empresas de empleo del área metropolitana de Trenton y leía religiosamente los anuncios clasificados. No me había mostrado melindrosa, aunque me negaba a vender por teléfono y a ser ayudante de perrera, pero mi futuro no parecía muy halagüeño. Estaba demasiado cualificada para un trabajo de principiante y carecía de experiencia para un puesto de gerencia.

Mi padre se sirvió otra loncha de carne. Había trabajado treinta años en correos y había optado por la jubilación anticipada. Ahora conducía un taxi a tiempo parcial.

— Vi a tu primo Mike ayer — declaró—. Busca a alguien que se encargue de archivar sus papeles. Deberías telefonearle.

Ése era el paso importante que esperaba dar en mi carrera: archivista de Mike. De todos mis parientes, Mike era el que menos me gustaba. Era un gusano, un lunático, un maníaco sexual, una mierda.

— ¿Cuánto paga?

Mi padre se encogió de hombros.

— Seguro que el salario mínimo.

Maravilloso. Un puesto perfecto para alguien que se encontraba al borde de la desesperación. Un jefe asqueroso, un trabajo asqueroso y un salario asqueroso. Tendría infinitas oportunidades de compadecerme a mí misma.

— Y lo mejor es que está cerca de aquí —añadió mi madre—. Puedes venir a comer cada día.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras pensaba que preferiría pincharme el ojo con una aguja.

La luz del sol entró por un resquicio entre las cortinas de mi dormitorio, el aire acondicionado de la sala zumbó ominosamente, prediciendo otra mañana abrasadora, y la pantalla digital de mi radio-reloj anunció que eran las nueve de la mañana y el día había empezado sin mí.

Suspiré, me levanté de la cama y, arrastrando los pies, me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño. Cuando acabe allí, fui, todavía arrastrando los pies a la cocina y me detuve frente a la nevera, con la esperanza de que las hadas de los frigoríficos me hubiesen visitado durante la noche. Abrí la puerta y miré fijamente los estantes vacíos. Me di cuenta de que los restos de mantequilla y verdura marchita no se habían reproducido mágicamente y que sólo me separaban de la inanición medio frasco de mayonesa, un botellín de cerveza, pan integral cubierto de moho azul, una planta de lechuga envuelta en plástico y una caja de alimento para hámsteres. Me pregunté si las nueve de la mañana eran demasiado temprano para beber cerveza. Claro que en Moscú serían las cuatro de la tarde. Muy bien.

Bebí medio botellín y me acerqué con ánimo lúgubre a la ventana de la sala. Descorrí las cortinas y miré hacia el cobertizo. Mi Miata había desaparecido. Mike había llegado temprano. No me sorprendía, aunque sentí un nudo en la garganta. Estaba oficialmente en quiebra. Por si eso no fuese lo bastante deprimente, la noche anterior había acabado por ceder y prometido a mi madre que iría a ver a Newton.

Me arrastré hacia la ducha y salí media hora más tarde, tras un agotador ataque de llanto. Me puse unas pantis y un traje de chaqueta y estuve lista para cumplir con mi deber filial.

Mi hámster, Rex, dormía aún en su jaula sobre la encimera de la cocina. Llené su cuenco de comida y le lancé unos besitos. Rex abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Movió el bigote, olfateó el cuenco y rechazó la comida. No lo culpaba, yo la había probado el día anterior para el desayuno y no me había impresionado.

Cerré el apartamento con llave y caminé por Saint James las tres manzanas que me separaban de la agencia de venta de automóviles usados Blue Ribbon. La parte delantera un Nova suplicaba que lo compraran por quinientos dólares. Estaba tan oxidado y lleno de abolladuras que era irreconocible; de hecho, casi ni se notaba que era un coche, ya no digamos un Chevrolet, pero Blue Ribbon estaba dispuesta a que lo cambiase por mi televisor y mi vídeo. Añadí mi robot de cocina y mi horno microondas y pagué la matrícula y los impuestos.

Saqué el Nova de allí y fui directamente al despacho de Mike. Aparqué en la esquina de Hamilton y Oiden, saqué la llave del encendido y esperé a que el motor acabara de apagarse, cosa que hizo con mucho ruido y muchas sacudidas. Recé para que ningún conocido me viera, abrí la puerta de golpe y cubrí corriendo la corta distancia que me separaba de la oficina.

Encima de la puerta, un letrero azul y blanco rezaba: «Michael Newton. Fianzas» y en letras más pequeñas anunciaba servicio a nivel nacional las veinticuatro horas del día. Situado convenientemente entre la tintorería Tender Loving Care y el delicatessen Fiorello's, Mike Newton ofrecía sus servicios en todo lo que estuviese relacionado con alborotos y escándalos familiares, robo de coches, conducción en estado de ebriedad y hurto en tiendas. La oficina era pequeña e impersonal; consistía en dos estancias con las paredes cubiertas con paneles de caoba barata y una moqueta de lo más corriente color de orín. Un sofá moderno estilo danés tapizado en imitación de piel marrón estaba encajado contra una pared de lo que hacía las veces de zona de recepción, y un escritorio de metal negro y marrón con una centralita y una terminal de ordenador ocupaba el rincón opuesto.

La secretaria de Mike se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio, con la cabeza inclinada, concentrada en un montón de fichas.

— ¿Si?

— Soy Isabella Swan, he venido a ver a mi primo Mike.

— ¡Isabella Swan! —Alzó la cabeza—. Yo soy Jessica Stanley... fuiste al colé con mi hermana pequeña, Dina. ¡Caray!, espero que no tengas que pagar una fianza.

Por fin la reconocí; era una versión más madura de Dina, de cintura más ancha y rostro más regordete, cabello crespo y abundante, piel tersa y una sombra de bozo sobre el labio superior.

— Lo único que necesito es dinero. Me he enterado de que Mike necesita quien se encargue de poner orden en su archivo.

— Acabamos de contratar a alguien para eso, y, si quieres que te diga la verdad, no te has perdido nada. Es un trabajo horrible. Por el salario mínimo tienes que pasarte el día de rodillas ordenando miles de fichas. A mí me parece que más vale buscar algo mejor y por lo que te paguen más, ¿me entiendes?

— La última vez que me puse de rodillas fue hace dos años, y estaba buscando una lentilla.

— Oye, si de veras necesitas trabajo, ¿por qué no le pides a Mike que te contrate para buscar a los que eluden la libertad bajo fianza? Paga bien.

— ¿Cuánto?

— El diez por ciento de la fianza. —Jessica sacó una carpeta del cajón superior de su escritorio—. Éste nos llegó ayer. La fianza era de cien mil dólares y el tipo no se presentó en el Juzgado. Si lo encuentras y nos lo traes, ganarías diez mil dólares.

Sentí que me temblaban las piernas y tuve que apoyarme sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Diez mil dólares por encontrar a un tipo? ¿Dónde está la trampa?

— A veces no quieren que los encuentres y te disparan. Pero casi nunca pasa. —Jessica hojeó el expediente—. El tipo que vino ayer es de aquí. Morty Beyers empezó a buscarlo, así que parte de la investigación preliminar ya está hecha, tienes fotos y todo.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Morty Beyers?

— Anoche a las once y media, sufrió un ataque de apendicitis aguda. Está en el Saint Francis, con una sonda en el costado y un tubo en la nariz.

No le deseaba nada malo a Morty Beyers, pero la idea de sustituirlo empezaba a atraerme. El dinero era una tentación y el nombre del puesto, «agente de recuperación», tenía cierto caché. Por otro lado, atrapar a fugitivos sonaba intimidante, y yo era una cobarde de cuidado cuando se trataba de correr riesgos físicos.

— A mí me parece que no sería difícil encontrar a ese tío —dijo Jessica—. Podrías hablar con su madre, y si se pone difícil, pues desistes. ¿Qué puedes perder?

Sólo mi vida.

— No lo sé. No me seduce la posibilidad de que disparen contra mí.

— Probablemente sea como conducir por una autopista de peaje, seguro que te acostumbras. Yo creo que vivir en Nueva Jersey es todo un reto, con eso de los residuos tóxicos, los camiones de dieciocho ejes y los esquizofrénicos armados. ¿Qué tiene de malo que un chiflado más te dispare?

Más o menos eso pensaba yo. Y los diez mil dólares me atraían poderosamente. Podría pagar a mis acreedores y arreglar mi vida.

— De acuerdo, lo haré.

— Primero tienes que hablar con Mike. —Jessica hizo girar su silla hacia la puerta del despacho de mi primo-. ¡Oye Mike! —Gritó—, tienes un asunto aquí.

Mike tenía cuarenta y cinco años, medía un metro setenta y cinco y era tan débil y delgado como un hurón. Llevaba zapatos puntiagudos, le gustaban las mujeres de tetas puntiagudas y los jóvenes de piel oscura, y conducía un Cadillac Seville.

— Bella quiere trabajar como agente de recuperación.

— De ninguna manera, es demasiado peligroso. La mayoría de mis agentes tienen experiencia en empresas de seguridad y has de saber algo sobre leyes.

— Eso puedo aprenderlo —dije.

— Primero aprende y luego regresa.

— Necesito el trabajo, y lo necesito ahora.

— No es mi problema.

Me pareció que era el momento de ponerme dura.

— Haré que sea tu problema Mike... hablaré largo y tendido con Lauren.

Lauren era la esposa de mi primo, la única mujer en el barrio que desconocía la adicción de Mike al sexo duro. Lauren tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y no me correspondía a mí abrírselos. Claro que, si llegaba a preguntármelo...

— ¿Harías chantaje a tu propio primo?

— No olvides que estoy desesperada. —Mike se volvió hacia Jessica.

— Dale unos cuantos casos civiles, cosas que pueda hacer por teléfono.

— Quiero éste —dije al tiempo que señalaba la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Jessica—. Quiero el de diez mil dólares.

— Olvídalo. Se trata de un asesinato. Nunca debí pagar la fianza, pero era alguien del barrio y sentí lastima por su madre. Créeme, no necesitas meterte en esta clase de problemas.

— Necesito el dinero, Mike. Dame la oportunidad de traértelo.

— Cuando las ranas críen pelos. Si no encuentro a ese tío habré perdido cien mil dólares, y no voy a mandar a una aficionada a buscarlo.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

— Cualquiera diría que es su dinero. La compañía de seguros se hará cargo de casi todo, así que no es mucho.

— Dame una semana, Mike. Si no te lo traigo en una semana, puedes dar el caso a otra persona.

— No te daría ni media hora.

Respiré hondo e, inclinándome, me acerqué a él y le susurré al oído:

— Sé lo de madame Zaretski y sus látigos y cadenas. Sé lo de los chicos y sé lo del pato. —No dijo nada. Apretó los labios hasta que se le pusieron blancos. Supe que lo tenía pillado. Como Lauren se enterara de lo que le hacía al pato, vomitaría, se lo contaría a su padre, Harry el Martillo, y Harry le cortaría la polla a Mike.

— ¿A quién debo buscar? —Pregunté. Mi primo me entregó la carpeta.

— A Edward Masen.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Sabía que Masen había estado implicado en un asesinato. En el barrio fue todo un notición, y apareció en grandes titulares en la primera plana del Times de Trenton. «Policía de la brigada antivicio mata a hombre desarmado.» De eso hacía un mes, y otros asuntos más importantes (la cantidad exacta del gordo de la lotería, por ejemplo) habían sustituido a Masen. Como ya no hubo información al respecto, supuse que el tiroteo había sido en cumplimiento de su deber y no me había dado cuenta de que lo habían acusado de asesinato.

Mike se percató de mi reacción.

— Por tu expresión, diría que lo conoces. —Asentí con la cabeza.

— Le vendí un pastelito cuando iba al instituto. —Jessica gruñó.

— Cariño la mitad de las mujeres de Nueva Jersey le han vendido su pastelito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¿Qué les pareció esta nueva adaptación? Espero les guste ñ.ñ a mí me ha encantado y decidí adaptarla C:_**

**_Sin más que decir me despido._**

**_Saludos_**


	2. Capítulo 2: Caminos cruzados

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Janet Evanovich.**

**Capítulo 2: Caminos cruzados**

Compré una lata de gaseosa en Fiorello's y la bebí camino a mi coche. Me deslicé detrás del volante y, como concesión al calor, desabroché los dos botones superiores de mi blusa de seda roja y me quité las pantis. A continuación, abrí el expediente de Masen y examiné las fotos: las que le habían hecho al detenerlo, una que le hicieron por sorpresa, en la que lucía una cazadora de cuero y lejanos, y una formal con americana y corbata, obviamente sacada de una publicación de la policía. No había cambiado mucho. Un poco más esbelto, quizá; los huesos de la cara más definidos; arrugas alrededor de los ojos; una nueva cicatriz, muy fina, que le partía la ceja derecha y hacía que cerrase ligeramente el párpado del mismo lado. El efecto resultó inquietante. Amenazador.

Masen se había aprovechado de mi ingenuidad, no sólo una vez, sino dos. Después de lo ocurrido en el suelo de la pastelería, nunca me telefoneó ni me envió una tarjeta postal ni se despidió. Y lo peor era que yo quería que me llamara. Tanya Denali tenía razón: Edward Masen era irresistible.

_Agua pasada,_ me dije. En los últimos once años no lo había visto más de tres o cuatro veces, y siempre de lejos. Masen formaba parte de mi infancia, mis sentimientos infantiles hacia él no cabían en el presente. Así de sencillo. No iba a vengarme por las viejas heridas; encontrarlo no tenía nada que ver con la venganza. Encontrar a Masen tenía que ver con el dinero para el alquiler. _Sí, claro._ Por eso sentía un nudo en el estómago.

Según la información que aparecía en el contrato de fianza, Masen vivía en un complejo de edificios de apartamentos a un lado de la carretera 1. Me pareció un buen lugar para iniciar la búsqueda. Dudaba que Masen se hallara en su casa, pero podía interrogar a sus vecinos y ver si recogía el correo.

Dejé la carpeta a un lado y volví a calzarme, no sin cierta dificultad, con los zapatos negros de tacón. Hice girar la llave de contacto. Nada. Di un puñetazo al tablero y solté un gruñido de alivio cuando el motor arrancó.

Diez minutos más tarde me detuve en el aparcamiento de Masen. Los edificios eran de ladrillo, de dos pisos. Cada uno contaba con dos pasajes interconectados, a cada uno de los cuales daban ocho apartamentos, cuatro en cada planta. Apagué el motor y busqué con la mirada los números de las viviendas. El apartamento de Masen se hallaba atrás, en la planta baja.

Permanecí sentada un rato, sintiéndome estúpida e inepta. ¿Y si Masen se encontraba en casa? ¿Qué haría? ¿Amenazarlo con hablar con su madre si no me seguía sin armar escándalo? Lo habían acusado de asesinato y tenía mucho que perder. No lo imaginé capaz de disparar contra mí, pero cabía la posibilidad de que me abochornase. La verdad es que esto nunca había impedido que me metiera ciegamente en numerosos proyectos... como mi desafortunado matrimonio con Dickie Orr, el tonto del culo.

De acuerdo —me dije—. Olvídate de Dickie. Ahora se trata de Masen. Registra su buzón y su apartamento. Si tenía suerte (buena o mala, dependiendo de cómo se mirase) y abría la puerta, mentiría descaradamente y me marcharía. Entonces llamaría a la policía y dejaría que se hiciesen cargo del asunto.

Crucé resueltamente el aparcamiento en dirección a los buzones que había en la pared de ladrillo. Todos estaban repletos de sobres, y el de Masen más que la mayoría. Atravesé el pasillo y llamé a su puerta. Nadie contestó. Vaya sorpresa. Volví a llamar y esperé. Nada.

Rodeé el edificio y conté las ventanas de la parte trasera. Cuatro correspondían al apartamento de Masen y otras tantas al de su vecino. Las persianas del de aquél estaban bajadas, pero me acerqué sigilosamente y atisbé el interior por debajo del borde de una de las persianas. Si él las abría de repente y asomaba el rostro, estaba segura de que me haría pipí allí mismo. Por suerte, las persianas no se abrieron y, por desgracia, no conseguí ver nada. Regresé al pasillo y llamé a los otros tres apartamentos. En dos de ellos no obtuve respuesta. En el tercero vivía una anciana que llevaba seis años allí y nunca había visto a Masen. Me hallaba en un callejón sin salida.

Regresé al coche, me senté y traté de pensar en lo que debía hacer a continuación. No había actividad en la zona, no se oía el sonido de televisores encendidos a través de las ventanas abiertas, no había niños en bicicleta, ni perros agresivos en el césped. No era la clase de lugar que atrajera a las familias, pensé, ni la clase de lugar donde los vecinos se conocieran.

Un coche deportivo entró en el aparcamiento, evitó y aparcó en uno de los espacios delanteros. El conductor permaneció un rato sentado detrás del volante y me pregunté si esperaba una cita. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, aguardé para ver qué ocurriría. Cinco minutos después, la puerta del conductor se abrió y un hombre salió. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo contiguo al de Masen.

Me costaba creer lo que estaba viendo. Era el primo de Edward, Mooch Masen. Debía de tener un nombre, sin duda, pero no lo recordaba. Desde siempre lo llamaban Mooch. Cuando niño vivía a una manzana del hospital de Saint Francis y solía acompañar a Edward a todas partes. Crucé los dedos, con la esperanza de que el viejo Mooch fuese a buscar algo que Edward hubiera dejado en casa de un vecino, o quizá en ese mismo instante estuviera forzando una de las ventanas del apartamento de su primo. Comenzó a entusiasmarme la idea de pillarlo allanando el apartamento de Edward, cuando regresó de detrás del edificio con una llave en la mano y entró por la puerta delantera de Edward.

Esperé, y diez minutos más tarde Mooch volvió a aparecer con una bolsa de lona negra, subió a su coche y se marchó. Cuando salió del aparcamiento lo seguí, a dos coches de distancia; apretaba tanto el volante que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos y mi corazón parecía decidido a perforarme el pecho. La promesa de esos diez mil dólares me mareaba.

Seguí a Mooch hasta la calle State y lo vi aparcar en un sendero privado. Rodeé la manzana y aparque varias casas más abajo. Ése había sido un barrio elegante de enormes casas de piedra y amplios céspedes bien cuidados. En los años sesenta, cuando los liberales pusieron de moda la costumbre de romper la homogeneidad de los barrios, un propietario blanco de la calle vendió su casa a una familia de negros.

En el curso de los cinco años siguientes la población blanca se dejó dominar por el pánico y se marchó. Familias cada vez más pobres se mudaron allí, las casas se deterioraron y se dividieron, los jardines quedaron abandonados y las ventanas rotas se taparon con cartón o tablas de madera. Pero, como suele ocurrir con los lugares deseables, los blancos empezaban a reconquistar el barrio.

Mooch salió de la casa al cabo de unos minutos, solo y sin la bolsa de lona. ¡Qué bien! Una pista. ¿Qué posibilidades había de encontrar a Edward Masen sentado en la casa con la bolsa de lona sobre las rodillas? Decidí que eran relativamente buenas, y que, por lo tanto, merecía la pena averiguarlo. Ahora tenía dos opciones: llamar a la policía o investigar por mi cuenta. Si llamaba a la policía y Masen no se encontraba allí, quedaría como una imbécil y quizá no acudiesen prestamente en mi ayuda la siguiente vez que los llamara. Por otro lado, no tenía muchas ganas de investigar por mi cuenta. Sin duda, no se trataba de la actitud que se espera de alguien que acaba de aceptar un trabajo que consistente en capturar fugitivos, pero así era.

Permanecí vigilando la casa durante un rato, confiando en que Masen saliera tranquilamente para no tener que entrar yo. Miré mi reloj y pensé en la comida. Todo lo que había ingerido hasta el momento era un botellín de cerveza para desayunar. Volví a mirar la casa. Cuando acabara con eso, podría ir a una hamburguesería y gastarme la calderilla que había en el fondo de mi bolso. Buena motivación.

Respiré hondo, abrí la puerta del coche y me apeé. _Sencillamente, hazlo_, me dije. _No hagas una historia de algo tan simple. Probablemente ni siquiera esté allí._

Caminé con paso decidido por la acera. Llegué al edificio y entré sin vacilar. Los buzones del vestíbulo indicaban que había ocho apartamentos y todos ellos daban a una escalera común. Todos los buzones llevaban nombres, salvo el del 201, y ninguno era Masen.

A falta de una idea mejor, decidí dirigirme hacia la puerta misteriosa. Mientras subía, sentí que la adrenalina recorría mis venas. Para cuando llegué al descansillo del primer piso, mi corazón latía desbocado. Miedo escénico, me dije. Es perfectamente normal. Respiré hondo varias veces y, sin pensármelo dos veces, llamé a la puerta. No podía creer que estuviese haciendo aquello.

Percibí movimientos detrás de la puerta. Alguien estaba observándome a través de la mirilla. ¿Masen? Sabía que tenía que ser él. Quedé sin aliento y sentí un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Era encargada de compras de lencería barata, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué sabia yo de atrapar asesinos?

No pienses en él como asesino, me dije. Piensa en él como un canalla machista. Piensa en él como el hombre que te llevó por el mal camino y escribió los detalles en el lavabo de hombres de la hamburguesería Mario's. Me mordí el labio inferior y esbocé una sonrisa vacilante de esperanza e inseguridad para la persona que había detrás de la mirilla. Me dije que ningún canalla machista resistiría la idea de ayudar a una chica tan inocente y estúpida.

Transcurrían los segundos. Casi lo oí maldecir en voz baja y preguntarse si sería sensato abrir. Lo saludé con los dedos; era un saludo indeciso, nada amenazador, con el que le decía que yo era una chica linda y sabía que estaba allí.

Oí que descorría el pestillo, la puerta se abrió de golpe y me encontré cara a cara con Masen.

Su pose era una mezcla de pasividad y agresividad.

— ¿Qué quiere? —Preguntó con tono de impaciencia.

Era más fornido de lo que recordaba y parecía muy enfadado. Su mirada era distante y la expresión de su rostro, más cínica. Yo había ido en busca de un chico que tal vez hubiese cometido un crimen en un arrebato de pasión, pero sospechaba que el hombre que tenía frente a mí era capaz de matar con indiferencia profesional.

Tardé un instante en aparentar tranquilidad.

— Estoy buscando a Edward Juniak... -mentí.

— Se ha equivocado de piso, aquí no hay ningún Juniak.

Fingí confusión y esbocé una sonrisa.

— Lo siento... —Di un paso atrás y estaba a punto de correr escaleras abajo, cuando Masen me reconoció.

— ¡Dios! ¡Pero si eres Isabella Swan! —El tono de su voz y el sentimiento que expresaba me resultaron familiares: era el que usaba mi padre cuando pillaba al perro de los Smullen con la pata levantada junto a sus hortensias. De acuerdo, me dije, acepta que lo nuestro no fue un amor apasionado. Eso me facilitaría la tarea.

— Edward Masen, ¡qué sorpresa! —Entrecerró los ojos.

— Sí, casi tanto como cuando me atropellaste con el coche de tu padre.

Sentí que, a fin de evitar una confrontación, debía dar una explicación, aunque ésta no tenía por qué ser convincente.

— Fue un accidente, se me resbaló el pie.

— No fue un accidente. Te subiste a la maldita acera y me seguiste, podrías haberme matado. —Asomó la cabeza y miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Leíste lo mío en el periódico y decidiste que mi vida no estaba lo bastante jodida?

El resentimiento hizo que mi plan se desvaneciese.

— Me importa un bledo tu jodida vida —espeté—, Trabajo para mi primo Mike y tú has violado tu libertad bajo fianza.

Muy bien, Isabella, menudo control el tuyo.

Masen sonrió con malicia.

— ¿Mike te envió para que me atraparas?

— ¿Te parece divertido?

— Sí, y deja que te diga que estos días los chistes me van muy bien, porque no he tenido muchos motivos para reír.

Entendí su punto de vista. Si hubiese tenido que enfrentarme a veinte años de prisión, tampoco me habría reído.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— Que sea rápido, tengo prisa.

Supuse que contaba con unos cuarenta segundos para convencerlo de que se entregara voluntariamente. Muéstrate agresiva desde el principio, pensé. Hazle ver lo mucho que hará sufrir a su familia.

— ¿Qué me dices de tu madre?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

— Firmó el contrato de la fianza y se ha hecho responsable de los cien mil dólares. Tendrá que hipotecar su casa. Y ¿qué le dirá a la gente? ¿Que su hijo Edward es demasiado cobarde para presentarse en el juzgado?

— Estás perdiendo el tiempo —replicó con tono áspero—. No tengo intención de entregarme, porque me encerrarán y echarán la llave; además hay una probabilidad de que me maten. Ya sabes lo que pasa a los polis en prisión. No es agradable. Es más, si quieres que te diga la verdad, eres la última persona a quien dejaría cobrar la prima por atraparme. Eres una chiflada, me arrollaste con un maldito Buick.

Me importaba un pimiento Masen y lo que opinara de mí, pero, con toda sinceridad, su animosidad me hirió. Muy en el fondo, quería que sintiera ternura por mí, quería preguntarle por qué nunca me había telefoneado después de seducirme en la pastelería.

En lugar de eso, le grité.

— Te merecías que te atropellara. Además, apenas te toqué. Si te rompiste la pierna fue porque te dejaste llevar por el pánico y tropezaste.

— Tienes suerte de que no te pusiese una demanda.

— Tú tienes suerte de que no pasara dos o tres veces por encima de ti.

Masen puso los ojos en blanco y alzó las manos.

— Tengo que irme. Me encantaría quedarme y tratar de entender la lógica femenina...

— ¿La lógica femenina? Pero ¿qué dices? —Masen se volvió, se puso una americana y levantó la bolsa de lona negra.

— Tengo que largarme.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Me empujó, metió un horrible revólver negro en la pretina de sus Levis, cerró la puerta con llave y guardó ésta en el bolsillo.

— No es de tu incumbencia.

— Escucha —dije mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo—, tal vez sea nueva en esto de capturar a la gente, pero no soy estúpida y no me rindo fácilmente, dije a Mike que te llevaría con él y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Puedes huir, si quieres pero te encontraré y haré lo que sea para atraparte.

¡Menudo rollo! Ni yo me lo creía. Tuve suerte de encontrarlo, y sólo conseguiría capturarlo si lo hallaba atado, amordazado e inconsciente, y ni siquiera estaba segura de poder arrastrarlo muy lejos.

Salió por una puerta trasera y se dirigió hacia un coche último modelo aparcado cerca del edificio.

— No te molestes en localizar la matrícula, el coche es prestado. Dentro de una hora tendré otro. Y no desperdicies tu energía siguiéndome, porque me perderás, te lo garantizo.

Dejó caer la bolsa de lona en el asiento delantero, empezó a meterse en el coche y se detuvo. Se volvió hacia mí y se incorporó. Apoyó un codo sobre la portezuela y, por primera vez desde que me presentara a su puerta, se tomó unos instantes para mirarme. El primer ímpetu emotivo había dado lugar a un minucioso escrutinio. Aquel poli, pensé, era el Masen que yo no conocía, el Masen adulto, si es que eso era posible. O quizá fuese el Masen de siempre, visto desde un nuevo ángulo.

— Me gusta cómo te queda el cabello rizado —comentó finalmente—. Va con tu personalidad. Mucha energía, poco control sobre ti misma y muy sexy.

— No sabes nada de mi personalidad.

— Pero sí que eres muy sexy. —Sentí que me ardía la cara.

— Es una falta de tacto el recordármelo. —Sonrió.

— Tienes razón. Y quizá tengas razón con respecto a lo del Buick. Probablemente merecía que me atropellaras.

— ¿Es una disculpa?

— No, pero, la próxima vez que juguemos a los trenecitos, dejaré que cojas la linterna.

.

.

.

Era casi la una cuando regresé a la oficina de Mike. Me senté en una silla, con los hombros caídos, al lado del escritorio de Jessica, y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para aprovechar al máximo el aire acondicionado.

— ¿Has estado corriendo? —Preguntó Jessica.

— Mi coche no tiene aire acondicionado.

— Mala suerte. ¿Qué tal vas con Masen? ¿Tienes alguna pista?

— Por eso estoy aquí. Necesito ayuda. Esto de capturar fugitivos no es tan fácil como parece. Necesito hablar con un experto.

— Conozco a alguien. Black. Su nombre verdadero es Jacob Montes, es un cubano americano de segunda generación. Estuvo en las fuerzas especiales. Ahora trabaja para Mike. Atrapa a gente que los demás sueñan con pillar. A veces peca de exceso de creatividad, pero bueno, así son los genios ¿verdad?

— ¿Creatividad?

— No siempre sigue las normas.

— Ya entiendo.

— Como Clint Eastwood en esas películas de Harry el Sucio. No te desagrada Clint Eastwood, ¿verdad?

Pulsó en la memoria de su teléfono un número conectado con él, en busca de Black, y dejó un recado pidiéndole que la llamara.

— No te preocupes —dijo con una sonrisa—, este tipo te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber.

Una hora más tarde, me senté frente a Black en un café del centro. Tenía el cabello negro y liso, peinado hacia atrás y recogido en una coleta. Sus bíceps parecían tallados en granito y brillaban como si los hubiese untado con aceite. Medía alrededor de metro setenta y cinco, su cuello era musculoso y su cuerpo de esos que advierten que más vale no meterse con él. Calculé que debía de tener poco menos de treinta años. Se retrepó en la silla y sonrió.

— De modo que Jessica dice que tengo que convertirte en una dura cazadora de fugitivos, que necesitas un cursillo intensivo. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

— ¿Ves ese Nova marrón? —Miró por la ventana en la dirección en que le indicaba.

— Aja.

— Es mi coche.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

— Necesitas dinero. ¿Alguna otra razón?

— Son personales.

— Es un negocio peligroso. Más vale que tus razones personales sean muy buenas.

— ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?

Alzó las manos con las palmas hacía arriba.

— Es lo que mejor sé hacer.

Buena respuesta. Más convincente que la mía.

— Quizá algún día yo también lo haga bien. Por el momento mi motivo tiene que ver con un empleo fijo.

— ¿Mike te ha encomendado que atrapes a un fugitivo?

—Sí, se trata de Edward Masen.

Black echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Es un chiste? Nunca pillarás a ese tío. Un chico cualquiera de la calle no es un chico cualquiera de la calle, es un tipo listo ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?

— Jessica dice que eres muy bueno.

— Yo soy yo y tú eres tú y nunca serás tan buena como yo, cariño.

Hasta en mis mejores momentos pierdo la paciencia, y ése no era, ni de lejos, uno de mis mejores momentos.

— Deja que te aclare algo —dije inclinándome sobre la mesa—. No tengo trabajo. Me han quitado el coche, mi nevera está vacía, van a echarme de mi piso y mis pies no caben en estos zapatos. No tengo muchas posibilidades de ser sociable. Vas a ayudarme, ¿sí o no?

Black sonrió con malicia.

— Esto va a ser divertido. Seré una especie de profesor para ti.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

— Como todos, Black. —Tendió un brazo por encima de la mesa y cogió los documentos que yo había llevado. Hojeó el contrato de fianza—. ¿Has hecho algo? ¿Has ido a su apartamento?

— No estaba allí, pero tuve suerte y lo encontré en un apartamento en la calle State; llegué justo cuando estaba a punto de largarse.

— ¿Y...?

— Se largó.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Nadie te dijo que se suponía que tenías que detenerlo?

— Le pedí que fuera a la comisaría conmigo, pero se negó.

Otra carcajada.

— Supongo que no tienes revólver, ¿verdad?

— ¿Crees que debería conseguir uno?

— Puede que sea buena idea. —Todavía sonreía. Tras leer el contrato de fianza, añadió—: Masen liquidó a un tipo llamado Embry Call. Utilizó su propia arma para meter una bala del 45 entre los ojos del tipo. —Me miró—. ¿Sabes algo de revólveres?

— Sólo que no me gustan.

— Un proyectil del 45 entra limpiamente, pero al salir hace un agujero del tamaño de una patata, y el cerebro de la persona acaba desparramado por todas partes. La cabeza de Embry probablemente explotó como un huevo en un microondas.

— Caray, gracias por compartir esa información conmigo. —Dije haciendo a un lado mis patatas con huevo.

— Supuse que querrías saberlo —dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Echó la silla hacia atrás sobre dos patas y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Tienes información sobre el caso?

— Según los artículos del periódico que Morty Beyers añadió al contrato de fianza, el tiroteo tuvo lugar hace poco más de un mes, tarde por la noche, en un edificio de apartamentos de la calle Shaw. Masen no estaba de servicio y había ido a ver a Emily Young. Según él, Emily le pidió que fuese para hablar sobre un asunto relacionado con la policía. Él así lo hizo, y, cuando llegó al apartamento de Emily, Embry Call abrió la puerta y le apuntó. Masen declaró que le disparó en defensa propia.

— Los vecinos de Emily contaron algo diferente. Varios salieron corriendo al pasillo al oír el disparo y encontraron a Masen de pie al lado de Call; del cañón de su revólver aún salía humo. Un inquilino sometió a Masen hasta que llegó la policía. Ninguno recuerda haber visto un revólver en la mano de Call y, según la investigación, no existían pruebas de que éste estuviese armado.

— Masen dijo que había otro hombre en el apartamento de Emily en el momento del tiroteo y tres inquilinos recordaron haber visto una cara desconocida, pero al parecer el tipo desapareció antes de que llegase la bofia.

— ¿Qué dijo Emily? —Preguntó Black.

— Nadie recuerda haberla visto. El último artículo se publicó una semana después del tiroteo, y desde entonces Emily no ha aparecido.

Black asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes algo más?

— Eso es todo.

— El tío contra el que disparó Masen trabajaba para Sam Uley. ¿Te dice algo ese nombre?

— Uley es un boxeador.

— Es más que eso. Es una maravilla. Un peso pesado. Lo mejor que le ha pasado a Trenton desde que Washington derrotó a los ingleses. Se entrena en un gimnasio de la calle Stark. Con Embry eran carne y uña. A veces hacía cintas con él, pero Uley lo usaba sobre todo como chico de los recados y guardaespaldas.

— ¿Se sabe si Masen tenía algún motivo para cargarse a Call?

Black me miró fijamente.

— No. Pero sí lo hizo debió de tener una buena razón. Es un tipo frío, y si un poli quiere eliminar a alguien, utiliza otros métodos.

— Hasta los polis fríos cometen errores.

— Como ése, no, nena. Masen, no.

— De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?

— Que te andes con cuidado.

De pronto sentí náuseas. No estaba embarcándome en una divertida aventura para ganar dinero sin complicaciones. Atrapar a Masen sería difícil, y al entregarlo a la justicia me sentiría mezquina. No sentía por él un afecto especial, pero tampoco lo odiaba tanto como para desear que pasara el resto de su vida en prisión.

— ¿Todavía quieres ir tras él?

Guardé silencio.

— Si no lo haces tú, lo hará otra persona. Eso es algo que debes aprender. Y no tienes por qué juzgar. Sólo haz tu trabajo y entrega al hombre. Tienes que confiar en el sistema.

— ¿Tú confías en el sistema?

— Es mucho mejor que la anarquía.

— Hay mucho dinero en juego. Si eres tan bueno, ¿por qué Mike no te dio este caso? ¿Por qué se lo dio a Morty Beyers?

— Mike es todo un misterio.

— ¿Hay algo más que deba saber acerca de Masen?

— Si quieres tu dinero, más vale que le eches el guante pronto. Según los rumores, el sistema judicial es el menor de sus problemas.

— ¿Quieres decir que han puesto precio a su cabeza?

— Eso dicen.

— ¿Estás convencido de que es así? —Black se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo repito lo que he oído.

— La cosa se complica.

— Como te he dicho, la cosa no tiene por qué importarte. Tu tarea es sencilla; encuentra al hombre y entrégalo.

— ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?

— No.

Si lo que quería era desalentarme, se equivocó de respuesta.

— ¿Me ayudarás a hacerlo?

— Sólo si no se lo cuentas a nadie. No quiero manchar mi imagen, no quiero que la gente piense que soy una buena persona.

Asentí con la cabeza.

— De acuerdo. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

— Mi tiempo y mis conocimientos te saldrán gratis, porque me caes bien y siempre me ha atraído la idea de hacer de profesor, pero las esposas cuestan cuarenta dólares el par. ¿Tienes tarjeta de crédito?

Se me había acabado el crédito. Para saldar las deudas de la tarjeta había empeñado mis pocas joyas buenas y vendido el sofá de la sala a una vecina. Mis mejores electrodomésticos habían servido para pagar el Nova. Lo único que me quedaba era una pequeña reserva de dinero para un caso de urgencia, y me negaba a tocarlo. Estaba ahorrándolo para pagarme una prótesis después de que los cobradores me quebraran las piernas.

¡Qué diablos!, de todos modos no bastaría para una prótesis.

— Tengo unos dólares ahorrados.

Dejé caer en el suelo mi nuevo bolso de bandolera, grande y de cuero negro, y me senté a la mesa para la cena. Mi madre, mi padre y la abuela Beth ya se habían sentado, y esperaban que les contara cómo me había ido con Mike.

— Llegas doce minutos tarde —se quejó mi madre—. He estado escuchando por si oía sirenas. No has sufrido un accidente, ¿verdad?

— He estado trabajando.

— ¿Ya? —Mi madre se volvió hacia mi padre—. El primer día y tu primo ya la ha hecho trabajar horas extras. Deberías hablar con él, Charlie.

— No. Lo que pasa es que tengo un horario flexible.

— Tu padre trabajó treinta años en correos y nunca, ni una sola vez, llegó tarde a cenar. —No pude evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué suspiras? — Preguntó mi madre—. ¿Y qué hay del nuevo bolso? ¿Cuándo lo has comprado?

— Hoy. Tengo que llevar cosas para el trabajo y necesitaba un bolso más grande.

— ¿Qué cosas necesitas? Creí que ibas a clasificar fichas.

— No me dio ese trabajo, sino otro.

— ¿Qué trabajo?

Eché ketchup sobre mi pastel de carne y apenas logré contener otro suspiro.

— Agente de recuperación. Me ha contratado como agente de recuperación.

— ¿Agente de recuperación? Charlie ¿sabes qué es un agente de recuperación?

— Sí, es un cazador de fugitivos.

Mi madre se llevó una mano a la frente y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Isabella, Isabella, Isabella ¿en qué estarías pensando? Ése no es trabajo para una chica decente.

— Es un trabajo respetable, como ser policía o investigador privado.

La verdad es que ninguno de esos trabajos me había parecido especialmente respetable hasta entonces, aunque...

— Pero no sabes nada de eso.

— Es sencillo. Mike me da un NP y yo lo encuentro y lo llevo a la comisaría.

— ¿Qué es un NP? —Quiso saber mi madre.

— Es una persona que no se presenta en el juzgado.

— Tal vez yo pueda ser agente de recuperación —dijo la abuela Beth—. Me vendría bien un poco de dinero para mis gastos, podría ayudarte a perseguir a esos NP.

— ¡Dios! —Exclamó mi padre.

— Deberías aprender a hacer fundas para mueble —dijo mi madre—, siempre se necesitan fundas para muebles. —Miró a mi padre— Charlie, ¿no crees que debería aprender a hacer fundas para muebles? ¿No te parece una buena idea?

Sentí que los músculos se me tensaban a lo largo de la columna vertebral y me esforcé por relajarme. Aguanta, me dije. Al fin y al cabo, era una buena práctica para la mañana siguiente, cuando pensaba ir a ver a la madre de Masen.

Según la jerarquía del barrio, mi madre, comparada con la de Edward Masen, parecía un ama de casa de segunda categoría. Mi madre no era perezosa, pero según las normas del barrio la señora Masen era un ama de casa de dimensiones heroicas. Ni siquiera a Dios le quedarían más limpias las ventanas, ni más blanca la ropa, ni prepararía mejor el ziti. Nunca se saltaba una misa, vendía productos de Amway en su tiempo libre, y sus penetrantes ojos verdes me aterrorizaban. No creía que fuese a chivarse tratándose de su hijo menor, pero de todos modos la tenía en mi lista. No dejaría ninguna piedra por remover.

Al padre de Edward podría haberlo comprado con cinco pavos y media docena de cervezas, pero estaba muerto.

Opté por dar una imagen profesional, de modo que me puse un traje sastre de lino de color beige, pantis, zapatos de tacón y pendientes de perla muy sobrios. Aparqué junto al bordillo, subí por los escalones del porche y llamé a la puerta de los Masen.

— Vaya —comentó Mamá Masen, detrás de la puerta mosquitera y me miró con la expresión de censura que reservaba para los ateos y los holgazanes—. Mira quien está en mi porche, tan temprano. Si es la señorita agente de recuperación en persona. —Alzó la barbilla un par de centímetros más—. Ya me han contado lo de tu nuevo trabajo y no tengo nada que decirte.

— Necesito encontrar a Edward, señora Masen, no se presentó en el juzgado.

— Estoy segura de que tenía sus razones. —Sí, que era culpable, por ejemplo.

— Mire, ¿qué le parece si le dejo mi tarjeta, por si acaso? Me las imprimieron ayer.

Hurgué en el voluminoso bolso, encontré las esposas, la laca para el cabello, la linterna, el cepillo, pero ni una tarjeta. Incliné el bolso y mi revólver cayó sobre la alfombra verde del porche.

— ¡Un revólver! ¿En qué está convirtiéndose este mundo? ¿Sabe tu madre que llevas un arma? Voy a llamarla ahora mismo para decírselo. —Me lanzó una mirada de asco y cerró de un portazo.

Yo tenía treinta años y la señora Masen iba a acusarme ante mi madre. Eso sólo ocurría en el barrio. Recogí el revólver, lo eché en el bolso y encontré las tarjetas. Metí una entre la puerta mosquitera y la jamba y luego conduje hasta la casa de mis padres, a poca distancia de allí, desde donde telefoneé a mi prima Bree, que lo sabía todo sobre todo el mundo.

— Hace horas que se largó — dijo—. Es un tipo listo y a estas alturas probablemente lleve bigote postizo. Era poli y tiene contactos. Sabe cómo conseguir un nuevo número de la Seguridad Social y empezar desde cero lejos de aquí. Olvídalo, nunca conseguirás encontrarlo.

La intuición y la desesperación me decían lo contrario, de modo que telefoneé a Seth Cooper, un poli de Trenton y uno de mis mejores amigos desde el día en que nací. No sólo era un buen amigo, sino que estaba casado con mi prima, Shirley la Quejica. Por qué se había casado con Shirley era algo que no entendía, pero llevaban once años juntos, así que supongo que algún motivo tendría.

Pasé por alto la conversación superficial y entré directamente en materia. Le hablé de mi trabajo con Mike y le pedí que me contara lo que sabía acerca del tiroteo.

— Sé que es algo en lo que no querrás meterte. ¿Quieres trabajar para Mike?, de acuerdo, pero que te dé otro caso.

— Demasiado tarde, me ha encargado éste.

— Éste apesta.

— Todo en Nueva Jersey apesta, es una de las pocas cosas de que estoy segura.

Cooper bajó la voz.

— Cuando a un poli se le acusa de asesinato, es grave. Todos se vuelven irritables, y este asesinato fue especialmente feo, porque Masen tiene demasiadas pruebas incriminatorias. Lo detuvieron en la escena del crimen con una pistola todavía caliente en la mano. Alegó que, Embry estaba armado, pero no encontraron ningún arma, no había bala en la pared opuesta, ni en el suelo ni en el techo; tampoco había residuos de pólvora en la mano ni en la camisa de Embry. Al jurado de acusación no le quedó más remedio que inculparlo formalmente de asesinato. Y por si eso fuera poco... Masen no se presentó en el Juzgado. Eso supone un duro golpe para la reputación de la policía. Si mencionas a Masen en los pasillos todos se acuerdan de pronto que tienen algo que hacer. A nadie va a gustarle que metas las narices en esto. Si buscas a Masen, acabarás colgada de la rama más alta.

— Si lo entrego, consigo diez mil dólares.

— Compra un billete de lotería, tendrás más suerte.

— Tengo entendido que Masen fue a ver a Emily Young, pero que ella no estaba allí cuando llegó.

— No sólo no estaba en el apartamento, sino que ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

— ¿Todavía está desaparecida?

— Todavía, y no creas que no la hemos buscado.

— ¿Qué hay del tipo que, según Masen, se encontraba en el apartamento con Embry, el testigo misterioso?

— Se ha esfumado.

— ¿No te parece extraño? —Pregunté con tono de incredulidad.

— Me parece más que extraño.

— Quizá Masen se volvió malo.

— Lo único que sé es que mi intuición de poli me dice que algo no encaja.

— ¿Crees que Masen se alistará en la Legión Extranjera?

— Creo que se quedará para mejorar sus posibilidades de llegar a viejo... o morirá en el intento.

Sentí alivio al ver que reafirmaba mi opinión.

— ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

— Ninguna que quieras oír.

— Vamos, Seth, necesito ayuda.

Suspiró, y dijo:

— No lo encontrarás escondido con un pariente o un amigo. Es demasiado listo. Lo único que creo que puedes hacer es buscar a Emily Young y al tipo que, según Masen, estaba en el apartamento con Embry. Si yo fuese Masen, trataría de encontrar a esas dos personas desaparecidas, para probar mí inocencia o para asegurarme de que no prueben mi culpabilidad. No tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, nosotros no los hemos hallado y lo más probable es que tú tampoco los encuentres.

Le di las gracias y colgué el auricular. Buscar a los testigos me parecía una buena idea. No me importaba mucho que fuese una misión imposible, lo que me importaba era que si seguía las pistas mi camino tal vez se cruzase de nuevo con el de Masen.

¿Por dónde empezar? Por el edificio donde vivía Emily Young. Hablaría con sus vecinos, y de ese modo quizá me enterase de quiénes eran sus amigos y su familia. ¿Qué más? Hablaría con el boxeador, Sam Uley. Si había sido tan buen amigo de Embry como decían, tal vez conociese a Emily, y puede que hasta tuviese idea de dónde se encontraba el testigo desaparecido.

Saqué una lata de gaseosa de la nevera y una caja de galletas de la despensa. Decidí comenzar por Uley.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola**

**Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo ñ.ñ, yo en lo personal, amo a este Edward ;)**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Capítulo 3: De idiotas y otras cosas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia pertenece a Janet Evanovich.**

**Capítulo 3: De idiotas y otras cosas**

La calle Stark empieza a orillas del río, al norte del edificio del gobierno, y discurre hacia el nordeste. Repleta de pequeños negocios, bares, burdeles y melancólicas casas de tres pisos, se extiende a lo largo de poco más de un kilómetro y medio.

La mayor parte de las casas se habían convertido en edificios de apartamentos o pensiones. Pocas contaban con aire acondicionado y todas se hallaban atestadas. Cuando hacía calor, los residentes salían a sentarse en los porches o se reunían en las esquinas en busca de aire y un poco de acción. A las diez y media de la mañana, la calle estaba relativamente tranquila.

No encontré el gimnasio a la primera. Busqué de nuevo la dirección en la página que había arrancado de mi listín telefónico y desanduve el camino conduciendo lentamente, mientras me fijaba en los números. Vi el anuncio que rezaba «Stark Street Gym» escrito en letras negras sobre el cristal de una puerta. Para tratarse de un anuncio era poca cosa, supuse que no necesitaban más. No eran precisamente competidores de gimnasios lujosos como el Spa Lady. Tuve que recorrer dos calles más antes de encontrar un lugar donde aparcar.

Cerré el Nova con llave, me colgué el voluminoso bolso negro del hombro y emprendí el camino. Había olvidado el fiasco con la señora Masen y me sentía bastante elegante con mi traje sastre, mis tacones altos y mi equipo de cazadora de fugitivos.

Por mucho que me avergonzara reconocerlo, empezaba a disfrutar del papel, pues no hay nada como unas esposas en el bolso para animar los pasos de una mujer.

El gimnasio se hallaba en mitad de la manzana, encima de un taller mecánico, el A & K Auto Body. La puerta del taller estaba abierta, y oí que al pasar me lanzaban besitos y silbaban. Mi herencia de Nueva Jersey me exigía que replicara con una frase despectiva, pero, como la discreción es la mejor muestra del valor, mantuve la boca cerrada y apreté el paso.

En el edificio que había al otro lado de la calle, una sombra se apartó de una sucia ventana en el segundo piso, y el movimiento atrajo mi atención. Alguien había vigilado mis movimientos y no era de sorprender, pues ya había pasado un par de veces por allí. El silenciador de mi coche se había desprendido esa mañana y el ruido producido por el motor reboto en las fachadas de ladrillo de las tienda calle Stark, No se trataba precisamente de una operación clandestina.

La puerta del gimnasio se abría sobre un pequeño vestíbulo del que partían unas escaleras cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de verde y cubiertas de manchas producidas por veinte años de roce de dedos. El lugar hedía a orines y sudor rancio. El primer piso, parecido a un almacén, no olía mejor.

Un puñado de hombres levantaba pesas. El cuadrilátero estaba vacío. No había nadie golpeando los sacos de arena. Supuse que los habituales estarían saltando a la comba o robando coches. Ésa fue la última impertinencia que se me ocurrió.

Cuando entré, la actividad disminuyó, y la incomodidad que había sentido en la calle no era nada comparada con la que

experimenté en el interior. Esperaba ver a un campeón en un ambiente profesional, no en uno cargado de hostilidad y recelo. Yo era una mujer blanca, que obviamente ignoraba por completo cómo eran las cosas en la calle y que invadía un gimnasio de hombres negros. De haber sido más poderoso el silencioso reproche, habría caído de espaldas y habría rodado escaleras abajo, como si un duende maligno me hubiese empujado.

Me detuve con las piernas separadas (más para evitar caerme del miedo que para impresionar a aquellos chicos) y me coloqué bien la correa del bolso.

— Busco a Sam Uley.

Una enorme y pesada mole de músculos se levantó de un banco de ejercicios.

— Yo soy Uley.

Medía poco menos de un metro noventa de estatura, su voz era sedosa y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa soñadora. El efecto general resultó horripilante, pues la voz y la sonrisa contradecían la expresión cautelosa y calculadora de sus ojos.

Crucé la estancia y le tendí la mano.

— Soy Isabella Swan.

— Sam Uley.

El apretón, más una caricia desagradablemente sensual que un saludo, fue excesivamente suave y largo. Al observar sus ojos entrecerrados, demasiado cerca el uno del otro, me pregunté cómo serían los boxeadores profesionales. Hasta entonces, había supuesto que el boxeo es un deporte de habilidad y agresión, cuyo motivo no consistía necesariamente en machacar al oponente sino en vencerlo. Uley se me antojaba la clase de persona que disfrutaría rematando a su rival. Había algo en la expresión de sus ojos, dos agujeros negros que absorbían todo sin soltar nada, que sugería un refugio para la maldad, y la sonrisa, un tanto mentecata y de una amabilidad bastante enfermiza, insinuaba locura. Me pregunté si se trataba de una imagen estudiada, hecha para asustar a los oponentes antes de que sonase la campana. Estudiada o no, resultaba endemoniadamente espeluznante. Intenté liberar mi mano y él incrementó la presión.

— Y bien, Isabella Swan —preguntó con voz aterciopelada—, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Como encargada de compras de E.E. Martin había topado con una buena cantidad de tipos asquerosos. Aprendí a hacerme valer sin dejar de ser agradable y profesional. Mi rostro y mi voz le dijeron que era amistosa, pero mis palabras fueron más directas.

— Si me suelta la mano, le daré una tarjeta. —Su sonrisa se hizo más amigable e inquisitiva. Le entregué mi tarjeta y lo observé leerla.

— De modo que se dedica a cazar fugitivos. —Obviamente, lo encontraba muy divertido—. ¿No le parece que es demasiado pequeña para eso?

Nunca me había considerado pequeña hasta encontrarme al lado de Uley. Mido casi un metro setenta y soy de huesos grandes, gracias a la ascendencia de campesinos húngaros de la abuela Beth, acostumbrados a trabajar la tierra, tirar del arado y criar decenas de hijos. Practicaba jogging y periódicamente me mataba de hambre para evitar engordar. No obstante, pesaba cincuenta y nueve kilos. No era precisamente pesada, pero tampoco una muchachita esbelta.

— Busco a Edward Masen —dije—. ¿Lo ha visto?

Uley negó con la cabeza.

— No conozco a Edward Masen, lo único que sé es que mató a Embry. —Miró a los demás hombres—. ¿Alguno de vosotros ha visto al tío ese, Masen?

Nadie contestó.

— Me han dicho que un testigo del tiroteo ha desaparecido. ¿Tiene usted idea de quién podría ser? —Tampoco hubo respuesta.

— ¿Y Emily Young? —Proseguí—, ¿la conoce? ¿Le habló Embry de ella?

— Hace usted muchas preguntas.

Nos encontrábamos cerca de las viejas ventanas que daban al frente, e instintivamente miré en dirección al edificio que había al otro lado de la calle. Vi nuevamente una sombra en la ventana del segundo piso. Me pareció, que correspondía a un hombre, pero no advertí sí era negro o blanco. No es que importara.

Uley me acarició el brazo.

— ¿Quiere un refresco? Tenemos una máquina expendedora aquí. Puedo invitarla, si desea.

— Gracias, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana y debo irme. Si ve usted a Masen, le agradecería que me telefonease.

— Para la mayoría de las chicas es un honor que el campeón les ofrezca un refresco.

Esta chica, no, pensé. Esta chica creía que al campeón le faltaba un tornillo y, además, no le gustaba nada el ambiente de aquel gimnasio.

— De veras me encantaría poder aceptarlo, pero tengo una cita para comer temprano. —Sí, con una caja de galletas.

— No está bien tener tanta prisa. Quédese y relájese un poco. La cita puede esperar.

Cambié el peso de una pierna a otra mientras pensaba en el modo de sonar más convincente.

— De hecho, se trata de una comida de trabajo, con el sargento Seth Cooper.

— No la creo. —La sonrisa de Uley se convirtió en una mueca y su voz perdió el tono cortés—. Creo que eso de la comida es mentira.

Sentí que el pánico estaba a punto de apoderarse de mí, y me dije que no debía reaccionar con exageración. Uley jugaba conmigo, se pavoneaba delante de sus amigos, probablemente ofendido porque no sucumbía a sus encantos y sin duda deseoso de salvar la cara.

Miré ostensiblemente mi reloj, y dije:

— Lamento que piense eso, pero tengo que encontrarme con Cooper en diez minutos y no le agradará que llegue tarde.

Di un paso atrás y Ramírez me cogió por la nuca. Me clavo los dedos con tanta fuerza que me incliné involuntariamente.

— No irás a ninguna parte, Isabella Swan —susurró el campeón—. No he acabado contigo todavía.

En el gimnasio se produjo un silencio opresivo. Nadie se movió, nadie salió en mi defensa. Miré a cada hombre y sólo vi miradas vacías. Nadie va a ayudarme, pensé, y por primera vez tuve miedo de verdad.

— Estoy aquí como agente judicial —murmuré—. y buscar información acerca de Edward Masen, no le he dado razones para malinterpretar mis intenciones. Me he comportado como una profesional y espero que me respete.

Uley me acercó más a él.

— Hay algo que tienes que entender sobre el campeón. Primero, al campeón nadie le habla de respeto, y segundo, te diré que el campeón siempre consigue lo que quiere. —Me zarandeó—. ¿Sabes qué quiere el campeón en este momento? El campeón quiere que seas amable con él, nena. Muy amable. Tienes que pagar por haberlo rechazado, enseñarle que lo respetas. —Me miró los pechos—. Y hasta que le tienes miedo. ¿Me tienes miedo, zorra?

Cualquier mujer que tuviera dos dedos de frente estaría muerta de miedo ante Sam Uley. Rió tontamente y sentí que se me erizaba el vello de los brazos.

— Ahora tienes miedo —siguió susurrando—, lo huelo. Puedo oler el miedo de tu coño. Apuesto a que te has meado en las bragas. Puede que te meta mano para ver si estás mojada.

Tenía un revólver en el bolso y lo usaría de ser necesario, pero sólo cuando hubiera fallado todo lo demás. Diez minutos de entrenamiento no me habían convertido en una experta. Me dije que no tenía importancia. No quería matar a nadie, sólo quería que todos se apartasen para poder largarme. Metí sigilosamente la mano en el bolso hasta que palpé el revólver, duro e inflexible bajo la palma de mi mano. Coge el revólver, me dije. Apúntale y que parezca que vas en serio. ¿Podría apretar el gatillo? Sinceramente, no lo sabía, pero lo dudaba. Esperaba no tener que llegar a eso.

— Suélteme el cuello. Es la última vez que se lo pido.

— Nadie le dice al campeón lo que tiene que hacer —rugió.

Había perdido la calma y su cara se convirtió en una mueca horrible. La puerta se abrió por un segundo y vislumbré al enajenado que moraba en el interior de aquel hombre, y el odio que lo embargaba me quitó el aliento.

Me cogió la pechera de la blusa. Por encima de mi grito oí el rasgado de la tela.

En momentos de crisis, se suele reaccionar de manera instintiva. Hice lo que habría hecho cualquier otra norteamericana en similares circunstancias: le di un golpe en la cabeza con el bolso. Entre el revólver, el lápiz labial y los demás objetos, el bolso debía pesar al menos cuatro kilos.

Uley se tambaleó y aproveché para echar a correr hacia la escalera. No había recorrido ni un metro y medio cuando me cogió de los pelos y me arrojó al otro lado de la sala, como una muñeca de trapo. Perdí pie y caí boca abajo. Aunque conseguí apoyar las manos, éstas se deslizaron sobre la madera sin barnizar y mi cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo, dejándome sin aire.

Uley se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi espalda. Cogió un mechón de mi cabello y tiró salvajemente de él. Yo eché mano del bolso, pero no conseguí sacar el revólver.

Oí la detonación de un arma de gran potencia y la ventana delantera se hizo añicos. Más disparos. Alguien estaba vaciando el cargador de su arma en el gimnasio. Los hombres, entre ellos Uley, corrían y gritaban, buscando refugio. Me arrastré hasta las escaleras, pues no creía que las piernas me sostuviesen, y me levanté, pero estaba demasiado espantada para coordinar mis movimientos, de modo que perdí pie en el segundo escalón, y me deslicé el resto de camino hasta el descansillo de linóleo agrietado de la planta baja. Me incorporé con gran esfuerzo y salí con paso vacilante al calor y al deslumbrante sol.

Tenía las medias corridas y me sangraban las rodillas. Me aferré al pomo de la puerta y trataba de respirar cuando una mano se cerró sobre mi brazo. Me sobresalté y grité. Era Edward Masen.

— ¡Jesucristo! —Exclamó al tiempo que tiraba de mí—, no te quedes ahí parada, ¡mueve el culo!

No estaba segura de que a Uley importara lo suficiente como para bajar por mí, pero me pareció prudente no quedarme para averiguarlo, de manera que corrí detrás de Masen. Me faltaba el aliento y la falda se me subió hasta la entrepierna, Kathleen Turner habría logrado que se viera bien en la pantalla, pero yo no era tan atractiva. Moqueaba y creo que incluso me babeaba. Gemí de dolor y lloriqueé de miedo, mientras le prometía a Dios cosas que ya no recuerdo.

Doblamos en la esquina, cruzamos un callejón y corrimos por un estrecho sendero entre los jardines traseros, bordeados de derruidos cobertizos de madera con capacidad para un solo coche y de abollados cubos rebosantes de basura.

Se oyeron sirenas a dos manzanas de distancia. Sin duda, un par de coches patrulla y probablemente una ambulancia, acudían al lugar del tiroteo. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que debería haberme quedado cerca del gimnasio para convencer a los polis de que me ayudaran a capturar a Masen. Tendré que recordarlo la próxima vez que alguien me trate con brutalidad y esté a punto de violarme.

Masen se detuvo de golpe y de un tirón me metió en un garaje vacío. La puerta de doble batiente estaba lo suficientemente entreabierta para que nos deslizáramos dentro, pero no lo bastante para que un transeúnte viera el interior. El suelo estaba cubierto de porquería, y olía a cerrado. Me percaté de que era una situación verdaderamente irónica; allí estaba yo, otra vez en un garaje, con Masen. Una expresión de enfado endureció su rostro. Me cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta y me presionó contra la tosca pared de madera. El impacto sacudió el polvo de las vigas e hizo que me castañeteasen los dientes.

— ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres, entrando así en el gimnasio? —Dijo, conteniendo apenas la furia. Volvió a sacudirme y exclamó—: ¡Contesta!

Me sentía humillada. Me había comportado como una estúpida, Masen me había rescatado y ahora, para colmo, sentía miedo de él.

— Te buscaba a ti.

— Pues enhorabuena, me has encontrado. También descubriste mi tapadera, y, como imaginarás, eso no me alegra.

— Tú eras la sombra en el segundo piso, la que observaba el gimnasio desde el otro lado de la calle.

Masen guardó silencio. En la oscuridad del garaje sus ojos dilatados parecían absolutamente negros.

Me reprendí por mi conducta.

— Ahora supongo que sólo queda una cosa por hacer.

— No puedo esperar a oírla.

Metí la mano en el bolso, saqué el revólver y le apunté al pecho.

— Quedas detenido. —Me miró boquiabierto.

— ¡Tienes un revólver! —Exclamó—. ¿Por qué no lo usaste con Uley? ¡Dios!, lo golpeaste con el bolso como una mariquita. ¿Por qué diablos no lo usaste contra él?

Noté que me ruborizaba. ¿Qué podía decirle? Más que bochornosa, la verdad era contraproducente. Reconocer que le tenía más miedo al revólver que a Uley no mejoraría mi credibilidad como cazadora de fugitivos.

Masen no tardó en adivinar la verdad. Soltó un gruñido de disgusto, apartó el revólver y me lo quitó.

— Si no estás dispuesta a usarlo, ¿para qué lo llevas? ¿Tienes permiso para portar armas?

— Sí.

Estaba casi convencida de que era legal.

— ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

— Black me lo dio.

— ¿Jacob Black? ¡Jesús!, probablemente lo fabricó en su sótano. —Sacó las balas y me devolvió el arma—. Búscate otro trabajo y mantente alejada de Uley. Está loco. Lo han acusado tres veces de violación y siempre lo han declarado inocente porque no han podido dar con la víctima.

— No sabía que...

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

Su actitud empezaba a cabrearme. Sabía de sobras que me quedaba mucho por aprender acerca de cómo cazar fugitivos, y lo último que necesitaba era la sarcástica actitud de superioridad de Masen.

— Y bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar?

— Olvida mi caso. ¿Quieres una carrera como agente de la ley? Muy bien, adelante. Pero no aprendas a costa de mí. Tengo suficientes problemas para preocuparme por salvarte el culo.

— Nadie te pidió que me salvaras el culo. Habría salido de ésa sin tu ayuda.

— Pastelito, ni siquiera eres capaz de encontrar tu propio culo.

Me ardían las palmas de las manos. Me dolía el cuero cabelludo, tenía un dolor punzante en las rodillas y quería regresar a mi apartamento y tomar una larga ducha caliente hasta sentirme nuevamente limpia y fuerte. Quería alejarme de Masen y hacer acopio de mis fuerzas.

— Me voy a casa.

— Buena idea. ¿Dónde está tu coche?

— En la esquina de Stark y Tyier.

Se acercó a la puerta y miró rápidamente hacia afuera.

— Ya puedes salir.

Tenía las piernas entumecidas y la sangre de mis rodillas se había secado y apelmazado en lo que quedaba de mis pantis. Cojear se me antojaba una debilidad que no debía presenciar alguien de la calaña de Masen, de modo que eché a andar tratando de no dar muestras de dolor. Cuando llegamos a la esquina me percaté de que pretendía acompañarme hasta la calle Stark.

— No necesito escolta, estaré bien.

Me había cogido del codo y me empujaba hacia adelante.

— No presumas, no me importa tanto tu bienestar como sacarte de mi vida. Quiero asegurarme de que te vayas, quiero ver el tubo de escape de tu coche desaparecer en el ocaso.

Lo tienes mal, pensé. El tubo de escape se hallaba en algún lugar de la carretera 1, junto con el silenciador. Llegamos a la calle Stark y vacilé al ver mi coche. Llevaba menos de una hora aparcado allí y ya estaba cubierto de grafitos iridiscentes; la palabra predominante en ambos lados era «coño». Miré la matrícula y el asiento trasero: allí estaba la caja de galletas, y sí, era mi coche. Una humillación más en un día repleto de humillaciones. ¿Me importaba? No mucho. Empezaba inmunizarme contra la humillación. Busqué las llaves en el bolso, las encontré y abrí la portezuela.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Masen se balanceaba sobre los tacones mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

— La mayoría de la gente se contenta con pintar franjas en su coche y una matrícula especial.

— Muérete, ¿quieres?

Masen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Su risa era profunda y contagiosa y, de no sentirme tan turbada, me habría reído con él. Lo que hice fue abrir de golpe la portezuela y meterme bruscamente detrás del volante, hacer girar la llave en encendido, dar un buen golpe al tablero y dejar que Masen se ahogase en medio de la nube de humo.

Oficialmente, vivía en la frontera este de Trenton, pero mi barrio se parecía más a Hamilton, un suburbio pobre, que a Trenton. El edificio de mi apartamento era un horrible cubo de ladrillos rojo oscuro construido antes de la invención del aire acondicionado central y las ventanas térmicas. Eran dieciocho apartamentos, distribuidos equitativamente en tres plantas. De acuerdo con las normas modernas, distaba mucho de ser una maravilla. No tenía piscina ni pistas de tenis. No podía uno fiarse del ascensor, el cuarto de baño era de principios de siglo, con adornos color amarillo mostaza, y el tocador, de estilo francés. Los electrodomésticos de la cocina eran de la peor calidad.

Lo bueno del apartamento era que tenía paredes gruesas, gracias a lo cual no se oían los ruidos de los demás. Las habitaciones eran amplias y los techos, altos. Yo vivía en el primer piso y mis ventanas daban al pequeño aparcamiento privado. El edificio se construyó antes de la moda de los balcones, pero por suerte había una escalera de incendios, anticuada y de metal negro, frente a la ventana de mi dormitorio. Resultaba perfecta para secar los pantis y poner las plantas para que les diese el aire, y lo bastante espaciosa para sentarme en las bochornosas noches veraniegas.

Lo más importante, no obstante, era que el horrible edificio de ladrillo no formaba parte de un enorme complejo compuesto de numerosos edificios horribles de ladrillo. Se alzaba, solitario, en una concurrida calle comercial, fronteriza con un vecindario de modestas casas de madera. Vivir allí era casi como vivir en el barrio, pero mejor, pues a mi madre no le gustaba alejarse tanto de su casa y la pastelería se encontraba a una manzana.

Dejé el coche en el aparcamiento y entré a hurtadillas por la puerta trasera. Puesto que Masen no se encontraba allí, no tenía por qué hacerme la valiente, de modo que refunfuñé, me quejé y cojeé hasta llegar a mi apartamento. Tomé una ducha, restañé mis heridas y me puse una camiseta y unos shorts. Tenía las rodillas magulladas y cubiertas de raspones y otro tanto le ocurría a mis codos. Me sentía como una chiquilla que se ha caído de la bicicleta, e igual de ridícula y avergonzada.

Me acosté boca arriba en la cama, con las piernas separadas. Siempre que todo me parecía inútil, adoptaba esa posición para reflexionar. Tenía sus ventajas, ya que podía echarme una siestecita mientras esperaba a que se me ocurriera algo brillante. Permanecí así largo rato. No se me ocurrió nada brillante y me sentía demasiado desasosegada para dormir.

No dejaba de revivir mi experiencia con Uley. Nunca antes me había atacado un hombre, ni siquiera había corrido el peligro de que lo hicieran. La agresión de esa tarde había supuesto una experiencia degradante y aterradora, y ahora que podía reflexionar en ello con más calma, me sentí violada y vulnerable.

Pensé en la posibilidad de poner una denuncia, pero la desestimé de inmediato. Quejarme no enaltecería mi imagen de dura cazadora de fugitivos. No me imaginaba a Black acusando a nadie de intento de violación.

Tuve suerte, me dije. Escapé con heridas superficiales. Gracias a Masen.

Reconocer eso me hizo gruñir. El que Masen me rescatara se me antojó endemoniadamente bochornoso. Y sumamente injusto. Sin embargo, en vista de la situación, me parecía que no había ido tan mal. Llevaba menos de cuarenta y ocho horas con el caso y había encontrado dos veces a mi hombre. No había logrado entregarlo, cierto, pero me hallaba en la etapa de aprendizaje. Nadie espera que un estudiante de ingeniería construya un puente perfecto en su primer año de estudios. Yo merecía la misma consideración.

Dudaba que el revólver llegara a servirme, no me imaginaba disparando contra Masen. Bueno, quizá en el pie, pero ¿qué posibilidades tenía de disparar contra un pequeño blanco móvil? Obviamente, precisaba un método menos mortífero de someter a mi presa. Tal vez uno de esos atomizadores que soltaban gas... Al día siguiente por la mañana regresaría a la armería de Sunny e incrementaría mi arsenal.

Según mi reloj despertador eran las seis menos diez de la tarde. Lo miré aburrida. Al principio no recapacité en lo que eso significaba, hasta que me invadió una oleada de terror; ¡mi madre me esperaba a cenar otra vez!

Salte de la cama y corrí hacia el teléfono.

_Desconectado. _

No había pagado la factura. Cogí las llaves del coche, que se hallaban sobre la encimera de la cocina, y salí a toda prisa.

Cuando aparqué junto al bordillo, mi madre se encontraba en los escalones del porche; agitaba los brazos y gritaba. El rugido del motor me impedía oírla, pero le leí los labios.

— ¡Apágalo! ¡Apágalo!

— Lo siento —respondí—, se me ha roto el silenciador.

— Tienes que hacer algo, te oí llegar cuando estabas a cuatro manzanas de distancia. Harás que a la anciana señora Ciak le den palpitaciones. —Entrecerró los ojos y miró el coche—. ¿Lo has mandado decorar?

— Unos gamberros de la calle Stark. —La empujé hacia el recibidor antes de que leyera las palabras pintadas en el vehículo.

— ¡Caray!, qué bonitas rodillas —comentó la abuela Beth, y se agachó para contemplar mejor las heridas—. La semana pasada estaba viendo un programa en la tele, creo que el de Oprah; había un montón de mujeres con las rodillas así. Decían que era debido a las alfombras. Nunca supe lo que querían decir.

— ¡Jesús! —Exclamó mi padre, desde detrás del periódico. No hacía falta que dijera más, pues todos entendimos su apuro.

— Las alfombras no tienen nada que ver. Me caí sobre unas cuchillas de afeitar.

No me preocupó decir una mentira. Al fin y al cabo tenía un largo historial de accidentes peligrosos. Miré la mesa del comedor. El mantel de encaje. _Invitados_. Conté los platos. Cinco. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Mamá, no...

— ¿No qué?

Sonó el timbre y mis peores temores se vieron confirmados.

— Es sólo un invitado. —Mi madre se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Supongo que puedo tener invitados en mi propia casa si quiero, ¿no?

— Es Ben Cheney, Lo veo por la ventana del recibidor.

Mi madre se detuvo con los brazos en jarras.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo Ben Cheney?

— Para empezar... es un hombre.

— De acuerdo, tuviste una mala experiencia. Eso no quiere decir que debas rendirte. Mira a tu hermana Irinia. Lleva doce años felizmente casada. Tiene dos hijas preciosas.

— ¡Ya está! Me voy. Saldré por la puerta trasera.

— Hay pastel de pina. Si te marchas te perderás el postre, y no pienso guardarte nada.

A mi madre no le molestaba jugar sucio cuando creía que la causa lo merecía. Sabía que me tenía cogida con el pastel de pina. Un miembro de la familia Swan es capaz de aguantar lo que le echen a cambio de un buen postre.

La abuela Beth dirigió a Ben una mirada airada.

— ¿Quién es usted?

— Soy Ben Cheney.

— ¿Qué quiere?

Miré al otro extremo del recibidor y vi a Ben cambiar su peso de un pie al otro, incómodo.

— Me han invitado a cenar.

La abuela Beth aún no había abierto la puerta mosquitera.

— ¡Renée! —Gritó por encima del hombro—, hay un joven en la puerta, dice que lo han invitado a cenar. ¿Por qué no me lo habéis dicho? Mira este viejo vestido, no puedo recibir a un hombre con este vestido.

Conocía a Ben desde que él tenía cinco años. Fuimos a la misma escuela. Siempre lo he relacionado con bocadillos de mantequilla de cacahuete. Al llegar al instituto le perdí la pista. Sabía que había ido a la universidad y que después de eso entró a trabajar en la tienda de electrodomésticos de su padre.

Era de estatura y complexión medias y un poco rechoncho. Llevaba mocasines con borlas, pantalón de vestir y americana. Por lo que pude apreciar, no había cambiado mucho desde el sexto grado. Tenía todo el aspecto de no saber sumar quebrados, y el extremo metálico de la cremallera de su bragueta sobresalía creando el efecto de una diminuta tienda de campaña.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y nos concentramos en comer.

— Ben vende electrodomésticos —dijo mi madre mientras me pasaba el cuenco de col—, y se gana muy bien la vida. Conduce un Bonneville.

— ¡Un Bonneville! ¡Vaya! —Exclamó la abuela Beth.

Mi padre mantuvo la cabeza inclinada sobre el pollo. Era forofo de los Mets, siempre había usado la misma marca de ropa interior y conducía un Buick, Sus lealtades estaban grabadas a fuego y no iba a impresionarlo un joven advenedizo que vendía tostadoras de pan y conducía un Bonneville. Ben se volvió hacia mí.

— Y tú, ¿en qué trabajas ahora?

Jugueteé con mi tenedor. No había tenido un día precisamente exitoso, y anunciar a todo e] mundo que me ganaba la vida cazando fugitivos me pareció presuntuoso.

— Trabajo para una especie de compañía de seguros.

— ¿Quieres decir que eres tasadora de reclamaciones?

— Mas bien gestión de cobros.

— ¡Es una cazadora de fugitivos! —Anunció la abuela Beth—. Va tras los asquerosos y podridos fugitivos, como en la tele. Hasta tiene pistola. —Tendió el brazo hacia el aparador que había a sus espaldas, donde yo había dejado mi bolso—. Lleva encima un montón de chismes. —Se lo puso en el regazo. Sacó las esposas, el busca y un paquete de tampones, los colocó sobre la mesa, y dijo orgullosa—: Esta es su pistola. Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

Tengo que reconocer que era un revólver fantástico, un Smith & Wesson de cinco balas, modelo 60. A. 38 especial, de acero inoxidable y cachas de madera. Fácil de usar, fácil de llevar, según Black. Y mucho más razonable que una semiautomática, si es que cuatrocientos dólares es una suma razonable.

— ¡Dios mío! —Exclamó mi madre—. ¡Guárdala! ¡Que alguien le quite el revólver antes de que se mate!

El cilindro estaba abierto y, obviamente, sin balas. No sabía mucho de revólveres, pero sabía que a ése no se le escaparía un tiro.

— Está vacío —informé—, no tiene balas.

La abuela Beth había rodeado el arma con ambas manos y tenía el dedo en el gatillo. Cerró un ojo y apuntó al aparador de la vajilla.

— ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Mi padre estaba ocupado con una salchicha y hacía todo lo posible por hacer caso omiso de nosotros.

— No me gustan las pistolas a la hora de la comida —dijo mi madre—, y la cena está enfriándose. Tendré que recalentar la salsa.

— Esta pistola no te servirá de nada sin balas —observó la abuela Beth—. ¿Cómo vas a atrapar a esos asesinos si no cargas este trasto?

Ben había quedado boquiabierto.

— ¿Asesinos?

— Está buscando a Edward Masen —le informó la abuela Beth—. Es un asesino de verdad y ha violado su libertad condicional. Le metió una bala en la cabeza a Embry Call.

— Conocí a Embry Call —dijo Ben—. Le vendí un televisor de pantalla grande hace un año. No vendemos muchos de ésos, son demasiado caros.

— ¿Te ha comprado otra cosa recientemente? —Pregunté.

— No. Pero lo veía a veces en la carnicería de Sal, al otro lado de la calle. Parecía un buen tipo, un tío normal, ¿sabes?

Nadie había hecho caso de la abuela Beth, que seguía jugando con el revólver, apuntando a diferentes blancos, acostumbrándose a su peso. Me di cuenta de que había una caja de municiones junto a los tampones. Una idea aterradora cruzó por mi mente.

— Abuela, no has cargado el revólver, ¿verdad?

— Pues claro que lo he cargado, y he dejado un agujero vacío, como hacen en la tele. Así no puedes disparar por error.

Lo amartilló para demostrar cuan seguro era. Se oyó una fuerte detonación, un destello salió del cañón del arma y lo que quedaba del pollo saltó por los aires.

— ¡Madre de Dios! —Exclamó mi madre. Se levantó de un brinco e hizo caer su silla.

— ¡Caray!, creo que me he equivocado de agujero —comentó la abuela. Se inclinó para examinar lo que había hecho—. No está mal para ser mi primera vez con un revólver. Le he dado directo al culo.

Mi padre cogía el tenedor con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, y su rostro se había vuelto del color de los arándanos.

Rodeé la mesa con presteza y le quité cuidadosamente el revólver a la abuela Beth. Saqué las balas y metí todas mis cosas en el bolso.

— Mirad ese plato roto —se quejó mi madre—. Formaba parte de un Juego. ¿Cómo voy a reemplazarlo? —Movió el plato y todos miramos en silencio el agujero redondo en el mantel y la bala clavada en la mesa de caoba.

La abuela Beth fue la primera que habló.

— Ese tiroteo me ha abierto el apetito. A ver quién me pasa las patatas.

Dadas las circunstancias, Ben Cheney se comportó bastante bien durante el resto de la velada. No se mojó los calzoncillos cuando la abuela Beth disparó contra el pavo. Aguantó que mi madre le sirviera dos veces su temida cazuela de coles de brúcelas, y se mostró tolerablemente amable conmigo, aun cuando resultaba obvio que nuestro destino no era meternos juntos bajo las sábanas y que todos en mi familia estaban chiflados.

Sus motivos eran claros: yo era una mujer sin electrodomésticos. El romance está bien para pasar unas horas, pero las comisiones consiguen vacaciones en Hawai. La nuestra era una unión celestial. Él quería vender y yo quería comprar, y acepte sin gran desilusión su ofrecimiento de un diez por ciento de descuento. Además, como propina por haber soportado la velada aprendí algo sobre Embry Call, o sea, que compraba su carne en la carnicería de Sal Bocha, un hombre más conocido por ser corredor de apuestas que por los filetes que cortaba. Registré la información. Por el momento no parecía significativa, pero tal vez me fuese útil en el futuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Un nuevo cap de OFTM, espero que les haya gustado y las invito a que se pasen por mi nuevo fic _F8rever, _en mi perfil están los links ;) y más abajo les dejo el summary.**

**Un beso nos vemos.**

**F8rever**

**Summary: ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando todo está perdido? Cuando la muerte es lo único seguro, ¿lo dejarías ir? Isabella nunca pensó que el día más importante de su vida la arruinaría para siempre. Luego de años en una nube del olvido, Bella debe volver a la vida para juntar las piezas de lo que fue su vida y resolver el enigma en el que vive ahora.**


End file.
